


[Comic] New Body

by potofsoup



Series: Eclectic Stucky [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: Bucky encounters Steve's new body





	[Comic] New Body

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> post on tumblr [here](https://potofsoup2.tumblr.com/post/180337090158/potofsoup-dont-worry-bucky-im-figuring)


End file.
